Gods Hand Book
by Nanaya Orin
Summary: Penyerangan Gensokyo Ke Dunia nyata karena di Gensokyo tidak ada benda-benda seperti di dunia nyata. Tapi Yukari memiliki Tujuan lain.


** CHAPTER 1**

**GODS HAND BOOK**

Pada suatu masa ketika pembatas dunia nyata dan Gensokyo runtuh, terjadilah peperangan antara kedua dunia itu, para petarung dari dunia nyata melawan para penyihir dan petarung dari Gensokyo yang berniat mengambil alih dunia modern karena di dunia mereka tidak ada benda-benda yang ada di dunia modern itu. Pertempuran tersebut memakan banyak korban jiwa. Dalam pertempuran itu Walachia mati terbunuh oleh Yukari Yakumo yang meruntuhkan batas antara kedua dunia tersebut. Walachia memiliki "Gods Hand Book" yang berisi semua spell dan kemampuan-kemampuan yang berada di semesta termasuk di gensokyo dan dunia modern itu. Tetapi Yukari gagal mendapatkannya, karena sebelum Walachia mati, dia membuang buku tersebut sejauh mungkin, buku itu hilang di antara peperangan hebat tersebut.

5 tahun kemudian, buku tersebut di temukan oleh keluarga Tohno yang sedang bertempur di pusat kota.

"Akiha! Pergi dari situ! Cepat! Jika tidak kau akan terbunuh!" Teriak Shiki

Dalam keadaan Vermilion, akiha memang sangat kuat, dia bertarung seimbang dengan Youmu Konpaku.

"Maaf Shiki, aku tidak akan menyerah dari perempuan ini." Kata Akiha.

"Berikan semua yang kau punya perempuan berambut merah" Kata Youmu

"Akihaaaa! Tolong Dengarkan aku!" Teriak Shiki

Tiba-tiba Arcueid datang dalam pertempuran tersebut untuk membantu shiki

"Hai Shiki, apa kabar?" Tanya Arcueid

"Bantu aku Arcueid!, aku terkepung dan tak bisa bergerak dari sini!" Kata Shiki

"Yaaaah itukan mudah Shiki, lepas saja kacamatamu itu, ini kan perang Shiki, membunuh di perbolehkan, aku pun tadi minum beberapa teguk darah." Jawab Arcueid dengan santainya.

"Aku tidak mau! Bukan itu yang ku mau! Tolonglah bantu aku Arcueid! Aku harus membantu Akiha!" Pinta Shiki Kepada Arcueid

"Akiha? Hmm, apakah harus? Aku pun tak yakin dia mau kau bantu, biarlah jika dia mati, nanti akan ku hidupkan lagi, hahahahahaha!" Kata Arcueid

"Tuan Shiki, biar ku bantu nona Akiha" Kata Hisui yang tiba-tiba datang ke medan pertempuran, dia pun langsung bergegas membantu Akiha dalam pertempuran itu.

"Arc! Bantu aku!" teriak Shiki

"Baiklah Shiki~~~~~" Kata Arcueid, tiba-tiba mata Arcueid menyala dan melompat

"Hyaaaaa~~~!" duaaarrr. Para prajurit yang mengepung Shiki terlempar jauh begitu juga dengan shiki.

"Huuuuuaaaaaaa~~~~~~~!" Duag! Tubuh shiki terbentur tembok sangat keras.

"Shiki~~~~, apa kau tak apa-apa~~~~?" Tanya Arcueid dengan santainya

"Terima kasih Arc, tapi ini sakit." Jawab Shiki Dengan nada menahan sakit.

Belum sempat Shiki berdiri, di sebelah kirinya tiba-tiba muncul cahaya berwarna ungu, di balik cahaya itu ada sebuah buku yang bertuliskan "Gods Hand Book"

"_Shiki…..bawalah buku ini, jangan sampai jatuh ke tangan yukari" _sesuatu berbisik di benak shiki.

"_Apa ini?, siapa ini? Apakah aku gila? Suara ini seperti Walachia" _Gumam Shiki

"_Tidak Shiki, kau tidak gila…" _syuuuuut, tik..tik…tik…tik….tik…..

Seketika itu waktu berhenti, dan semua yang dilihat Shiki berhenti

terkecuali Shiki, tiba-tiba muncul Walachia di depannya.

"Hai Shiki, lama tak jumpa…" Kata Walachia

Shiki langsung berdiri ketika melihat Walachia berdiri di depannya, dan mengambil pisaunya yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Apa maumu Walachia, Aku tahu kau yang berbisik padaku tadi" Kata Shiki sambil mengacungkan pisaunya di hadapan Walachia.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat masalah denganmu Shiki, aku ke sini hanya ingin menyerahkan buku itu untuk kau bawa." Kata Walachia

"Buku apa itu?, aku tidak ingin menjadi alatmu untuk menggapai tujuanmu." Nada Shiki berubah menjadi serius.

"Seperti yang tertulis di bukunya, Gods Hand Book, buku milik dewa yang aku temukan ketika aku menjelajahi dunia para dewa, buku ini berisi tentang semua kemampuan, jurus, spell, dan semua yang ada di semesta ini terangkum dalam buku ini, aku ingin kau membawa dan menjaganya sampai Gods Slate, di kuil itu buku tersebut bisa di kembalikan ke dunia para dewa, dengan kata lain di segel. Jangan sampai buku ini jatuh ke tangan para penyihir itu, terutama Yakumo." Penjelasan Walachia kepada Shiki. Shiki pun menurunkan pisaunya, dan menatap buku itu.

"Apakah kau yakin kau mau mempercayakannya kepada ku? Apa kau tidak merasa dirugikan jika aku menyegel buku tersebut?" Tanya Shiki.

"Tidak Shiki, sudah cukup. Tolong ambilah." Kata Walachia sambil menyerahkan buku tersebut.

"Bagaimana cara kau menghentikan waktu Walachia? Yang ku tahu kau tidak memiliki kemampuan tersebut." Tanya Shiki dengan sedikit nada merendah

"…Dari buku ini ku pelajari mengendalikan waktu, aku bisa melambatkannya, menghentikannya, membalikkan waktu yang sudah terjadi, dan mempercepatnya. Dengan kata lain aku dapat memanipulasi waktu setelah mempelajari buku ini." Jawab Walachia dengan tenangnya.

Akhirnya shiki mau menerima buku tersebut, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun Walachia tiba-tiba menghilang dan waktu di sekitar Shiki pun kembali normal.

"Shiki! Sadarlah! Kau tak mungkin pingsan kan?" Teriak Arcueid

Tiba-tiba Shiki kaget mendengar teriakan Arcueid

"_! Jadi ini tadi hanya ilusi?" _Gumam Shiki dalam pikirannya. Tapi Shiki memegang sebuah buku, buku tersebut memiliki aura berwarna ungu di luarnya dan hitam yang mengelilingi sampulnya. Dalam keadaan tidak wasapada, shiki di serang oleh Ran Yakumo, dia adalah shikigami milik Yukari yang sedang bertugas bersama Youmu Konpaku yang sedang bertempur.

"hyaaa~!" Ran datang dari arah samping kanan, dia melompat dengan posisi menyerang Shiki. Shiki yang saat itu sedang tidak waspada seharusnya dapat terkena serangan Ran yang sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba itu. Tetapi dia tanpa sadar menghindar dari serangan Ran yang cepat itu.

Ssrrrraaaaakkkk…suara sepatu shiki yang menahan lajunya ketika menghindar dari serangan Ran.

"_Apa ini? Tubuhku seakan bergerak sendiri? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" _Shiki bergumam di dalam pikirannya, dan tiba-tiba sesuatu berbisik di dalam pikirannya

"_heh bodoh! Lindungi aku dengan benar! Ku kira kau memang benar-benar kuat, sini ku pinjami kekuatan, kau akan memiliki kekuatan yang hebat, tapi besok ketika aku sudah kembali, ku akan ambil kembali kekuatan itu." _Sesuatu berkata seperti itu di dalam pikiran Shiki. Shiki langsung menyimpan buku itu di dalam bajunya. Tanpa sempat bertanya kepada sesuatu tersebut, tiba-tiba…

Sssyyyyuuuuummmmbbbb….dari tubuh shiki keluar aura berwarna ungu, menyala seperi api, kacamata shiki melebur menjadi debu pada saat aura tersebut keluar. Mata shiki menjadi berwarna ungu dan seperti mata hewan buas. Pisau shiki berubah menjadi lebih besar, dan tidak lagi membentuk pisau, tapi seperti sebilah pedang tapi lebih kecil, pedang tersebut memiliki motif seperti guratan-guratan otot.

Karena serangan Ran dapat dihindari dengan mudah, Ran mengeluarkan spell cardnya

"Shikigami's Radiance "Fox-Tanuki Youkai Laser"!"

Tanpa sadarpun, tangan kiri shiki bergerak dengan sendirinya, mengarah ke laser spell dari Ran, sebelum laser tersebut mengenai shiki, tangannya menepis laser tersebut. Duash!, laser itu pun berbelok kearah kiri atas mengenai gedung di sebelah shiki, ddduuuaaammmbbbb! Shiki tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri, dia tidak menghiraukan reruntuhan bangunan yang hancur sebagian itu karena spell dari Ran.

"_Tubuhku seakan…memiliki pikiran sendiri, apa ini? Sangat kuat." _Gumam shiki di dalam pikirannya.

"_Hei! Jangan diam saja! Lawan dia dengan kekuatan yang ku pinjamkan ini! Jangan sia-siakan waktumu!" _suara itu muncul kembali di dalam pikiran shiki.

"_Siapa kau?" _Tanya shiki kepada sesuatu yang berbisik di dalam pikirannya.

"_NANTI KU JELASKAN! LAWAN DIA! LINDUNGI AKU!" _Suara itu membentak shiki di dalam pikirannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang shiki mengambil posisi seperti orang akan melakukan dash dengan tangan yang memegang pisaunya di belakang. Syuuut…shiki meluncur dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat. Tanpa Ran sadari, Shiki sudah berada di depan Ran persis dan Shiki sudah mengambil posisi menyerang.

Buag! Shiki menghantam Ran dengan lututnya, Syuuuut…. Ran pun terpental sangat jauh dan Duaaaarrrrr! membentur dinding beton yang berada di belakangnya.

"Noonaa Raaaaan!" Teriak Youmu yang sedang teralihkan perhatiannya karena mendengar benturan itu.

"Lawanmu adalah aku!" Kata Akiha dengan nada membentak

Ckrash! Serangan Akiha yang mengenai Youmu dengan kukunya yang tajam.

"Akh! Sial, kita harus mundur dulu. Semuanya! Mundur!" Perintah Youmu kepada para prajurit yang ia bawa dalam pertempuran. Ran pingsan setelah terkena serangan dari Shiki. Akhirnya mereka mundur, Ran yang pingsan di bawa oleh Youmu yang terluka oleh serangan Akiha.

Setelah pertarungan tersebut selesai, shiki hanya berdiri terdiam dan terkejut oleh kekuatannya yang baru meski hanya di pinjami. Arcueid yang berada cukup dekat dengan shiki menghampirinya dan kembali ke keadaan normal.

"Hei shiki, tadi itu kekuatan yang menakjubkan, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Arcueid dengan sedikit terkesan. Shiki pun melihat telapak tangan kirinya yang di gunakan dia tadi untuk menangkis serangan dari Ran.

"Aku pun tak tahu, kekuatan ini…seperti milik dewa, dan aku pun tadi melihat garis di tubuh siluman rubah itu, tapi hanya lebih jelas, bahkan sangat jelas." Jawab shiki dengan nada sedikit heran.

"Hey Shiki, kau tak apa-apa kan? Aku khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu kepadamu" Tanya Akiha dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tak apa-apa Akih…." Sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, shiki terjatuh pingsan, Bruk…

"Shiki!" Arcueid dan Akiha serentak memanggil shiki yang sedang terbaring di tengah jalan yang sudah hancur oleh pertempuran yang lalu.

Sementara itu, para pejuang dari Gensokyo yang bertempur untuk mengambil alih dunia nyata menjadikan Scarlet Devil Mansion sebagai markas mereka.

"Youmu Konpaku, Nona Ran Yakumo dan para peri sudah kembali dari medan pertempuran! Siapkan para peri penyembuh dan dan obat-obatan yang diperlukan! Cepat!" Kata seorang peri yang sedang menjaga gerbang Scarlet Devil Mansion. Di sana, Youmu dan Ran di sambut oleh Hong Meiling, yang sedang mengkoordinasi para peri penjaga gerbang. Dia melihat Youmu yang terluka di bagian dada dan Ran yang pingsan dengan memar di bagian kepala.

"Youmu! Hei, cepat sedikit! Mereka berdua terluka parah!" Teriak Meiling saat melihat Youmu yang terluka parah dan Ran yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Akh!, sulit di percaya kami kalah dari para manusia itu dan prajurit mesin mereka." Kata Youmu kepada Meiling dengan memegang dadanya yang terluka.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bergerak dulu, mereka akan merawat lukamu. Hei kau, bawa nona Ran ke dalam, sembuhkan dia di sana, minta tolong kepada Patchouli dan Sakuya." Kata Meiling kepada Youmu sambil memberi perintah kepada para peri yang sedang merawat luka Youmu.

"Tapi Nona Meilng, Sakuya sedang pergi bersama Nona Remilia, mereka berdua mungkin sedang mengunjungi Yukari." Kata salah satu peri

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu minta tolong kepada Patchouli, dia bisa membantu kalian, bilang jika ini perintah dari Meiling." Kata Meiling

"Baik Nona! Segera kami laksanakan!" Kata salah seorang peri tersebut. Para peri yang di beri perintah menyembuhkan Ran, membawa Ran masuk ke dalam Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Ceritakan kejadiannya Youmu, kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini? Dikalahkan oleh manusia dan mesin mereka?" Kata Meiling sambil membawa Youmu untuk bersandar di pohon yang berada di belakangnya.

"Laki-laki itu…mendapatkan Gods Hand Book, dia mendapatkannya secara tidak sengaja, aku sedang melawan perempuan berambut merah itu yang dikenal sebagai Akiha, dia cukup kuat untuk mengimbangi ku. Yang melawan lelaki itu adalah Nona Ran, aku tidak memperhatikan pertarungan mereka, aku fokus pada pertarunganku sendiri. Yang ku tahu, Nona Ran menerima serangan dari lelaki manusia itu, dia Nona terlempar cukup jauh dan membentur dinding beton. Nona…langsung pingsan setelah membentur dinding beton itu." Kata Youmu ketika bercerita kepada Meiling. Ketika mereka berdua sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai kejadian tadi, Sakuya dan Remilia telah kembali dari Perjalanan mereka. Seperti biasa Remilia menggunakan payung untuk melindungi dia dari sinar matahari. Dengan cepat, Meiling yang sedang bersama Youmu langsung menyambut kepulangan mereka.

"Nona Remilia, Sakuya, selamat datang kembali. Kenapa Nona tidak memberitahuku jika ingin menemui Nona Yukari? Saya bisa melindungi Nona bersama Sakuya." Tanya Meiling kepada Remilia dengan memberi Hormat.

"Halaah…tak perlu, Sakuya saja sudah cukup, khu…khu…khu." Kata Remilia dengan tertawa kecil.

"Apakah ada kabar dari para pejuang kita yang di luar sana?" Tanya Remilia kepada Meiling

"Ada Nona, Youmu dan Nona Ran telah kembali, tapi mereka kembali dengan keadaan terluka cukup parah. Katanya mereka di kalahkan oleh seorang lelaki, lelaki itu memegang buku yang di cari oleh Yukari, entah seperti apa kekuatannya. Tapi Shinigami seperti Nona Ran Yakumo pun bisa kalah dengan sekali serang." Jawab Meiling.

"Laki-laki? Hmm, kurasaaa aku tahu siapa dia. Sakuya, kau ingat dengan laki-laki yang bernama Shiki? Kita pernah bertemu dengannya di danau itu." Tanya Remilia kepada Sakuya.

"Iya Nona, saya ingat laki-laki yang bernama Shiki, laki-laki yang memakai kacamata itu kan? Senjatannya adalah pisau." Jawab Sakuya

"Khu…Khu, ya benar Sakuya memang itu orangnya, aku yakin pasti dia yang memegang buku itu sekarang, Khu…Khu…Khu…semakin menarik saja pertempuran ini, Khu…Khu…Khu…" Kata Remilia sambil melangkah meninggalkan Meiling dan Youmu. Sesampainya di dalam Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia berkata pada Sakuya

"Tampaknya pertempuran ini menjadi lebih menarik, benarkan Sakuya? kita harus memberi tahu para petarung lainnya, Khu…Khu…Khu…"

"Saya setuju Nona Remilia." Dengan tersenyum sakuya menjawabnya.


End file.
